We propose to continue the activities of the Michigan Prevention Research Center (MPRC) from 1990 to 1995. The Center will continue to conduct preventive intervention field research focused on the mental health and health effects of employment and employment transitions and will disseminate the results of that research at the local, state and national level. Our program will contribute to that broader goal by concentrating on six more specific objectives. They are: 1.To link the major University of Michigan institutions with expertise on the mental health impacts of work and work transitions with state and local mental health agencies which have a major concern and mandate for development and dissemination of preventive interventions; 2.To conduct epidemiologically oriented survey research on work and work transitions; 3.To design, implement, evaluate and disseminate preventive interventions focused on stressful and risk-producing aspects of work and work transitions; 4.To extend our theoretical understanding and substantive knowledge of the relationships between the objective conditions of work, perceived stress, social support, coping, and more enduring health and mental health outcomes; 5.To provide a context for epidemiologically oriented prevention research training that will produce scholars able to conduct rigorous prevention research programs in the future; 6.To disseminate knowledge developed in MPRC both to the mental health research and practitioner communities.